


Propinquity

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>propinquity: noun: prəˈpiNGkwətē: nearness in place or time</p><p>late Middle English: from Old French propinquité, from Latin propinquitas, from propinquus ‘near,’ from prope ‘near to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propinquity

Lestrade and his division weren't as unobservant as the consulting detective always asserted. 

Ever since that night, the night when Sherlock showed up with an actual human being by his side, instead of the skull, they noted the propinquity of the two men. They always stood close enough to touch, yet never did. John would always pull back a bit, or Sherlock would step to the side. 

But, recently, Lestrade perceived slight, almost undetectable changes. There was that look, as they bent over corpses, when they would glance at each other a little longer than usual, just a fraction of a second, but it was there. Then as John would hand Sherlock his phone, their hands would touch, briefly, but purposefully, and they stood just a tiny bit closer, almost leaning into one another at times.

"Graham? Uhm, Geoff? GREG!??"

"Hmmm? Sorry, what?"

"Yes. Alright? Yes, it's been a month. Now, do you want to know the who, when, how and possibly why in regards to the crime scene, so we can go home and shag, or..."

"I don't even want to hazard a guess as to what the 'or' could be, so, please, yes, gimme what you got, then get out of here."

Sherlock laughed aloud, and all noise ceased for a moment. No one had ever heard him do that before. John looked across the corpse at him and grinned. 

Lestrade rolled his eyes and sighed. "C'mon lovebirds, spill it."

Sherlock recovered his usual 'smarter than thou' tone, and began. "You're looking for a current lover, or more likely a recent ex, note the new tattoo, covering an older one...John, within four hours, yeah?"

John nodded and removed his gloves. "....and it appears to be a chef's knife, sharp, good quality, went right-"

"Never mind."

"And as for the why, jealousy? lust? bad haircut? failed exam? who knows? I think we are done here, yes?"

"God, yes, go. Thank you."

Lestrade watched them walk away towards Baker Street, simply side by side at first, then without looking down, Sherlock reached out for John's hand and held on tight.

"Lucky sods," he said to himself.

"Sir?" Donovan brought him back to Earth. "You ok?"

"Yeah, let's wrap this up and go home."


End file.
